I'm Here!
by waitwhat0509
Summary: Yes it's another Annabeth goes to Goode High (Sorry), but in my defiance this is my first story and I need a easy topic. Also I have read a lot of these and non of them end how I want them to. So here you go, Sassy-Rice's version of Annabeth Chase transfers to her boyfriend, Percy Jackson's high school, Goode High.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Sassy-Rice here, so this is my version of annabeth goes to Goode High. this is only my fist story please don't be harsh**

 **I'm only 12 please don't say anything bad about the grammer**

 **PLEASE, PLEASE REWEIW AND FALLOW Or ENY THING PPLLEEAASSEE**

 **Soo.. here it is...**

Annabeth POV:

I step out of my sliver/gray 2015 Volkswagen Beetle, I stood in front of Goode High, students stared at me.

let me intrudes my self, my name is Annabeth Chase daughter of Frederick Chase and the goddess Athena. I'm here at Goode because I transferred to be close to Camp Half-Blood and the Empire State building for my work.

All I could think about was Percy, Percy Jackson, its been three whole months since Him, since I have kissed him.

I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts when a student bumped into me she had Light Brown hair, that was in a messy bun, small nose and mouth, and dark blue eyes. "Oh, I'm so sorry, let me get you books," she started to pick up my books.

I replied "Oh no, it my fault," I stared to help with my books.

she started to analyze me and she asked " Your new Right, its just I have never seen you around before?"

"Yes, to days my first day, could you help me fined the office?"

"Yeah, its just down the hall, I got to go, I'll see you around," and with that she hurried down the hall.

I started to walk to the office, and on the way about half way there I say a group of three girls. The first girl had VERY blonde hair that you could tell was bleached, with bright blue eyes, and tones of clown make up, she also wore very showing cloths. The two other girls were twins the both had dark brown hair, Light brown eyes, and again tones of make up. Some mortal girls are just so fake they even were more make up then the Aphrodite girls.

I kept walking, I walked in to the office and spoke to the lady at the front desk " Hello, I'm Annabeth Chase in the transfer student I'm here for my schedule."

"Ah yes, Miss. Chase Paul told us all about you, here's you schedule, locker number, and info on the school," she paused, smile the continued " Are you sure Miss. Chase you don't want a guide?"

"oh no, I have a friend that goes here."

"ok dear," And she when back to typing on her computer.

I walked out and saw the girl I bumbled into, I walked up to her and said " Hey, I didn't catch your names, I'm annabeth chase."

The girl turned around and answered "OH, I'm sorry my name is Zoe, do you want me to help show you around?" Zoe, was not fake she had pretty black hair, and light brown eyes, and you could tell she wore no make up.

"That would be great can show me were my locker is," I paused and looked at the papers the lady at the deck gave me and then replied " yeah, my locker number is 204, and my homeroom is English with Mr. Blofis."

" come with me, your locker is right a cross from mine and the coolest and hottest guy in school!" she said as we started to walk.

"Really? what's his name?" I asked, but then the hall when silent, and their the was in all his seaweed brand glory, I was temped to run over to him and kiss him, but I held my self back.

"look there he is, with his friends Jupiter her boyfriend Grover," Zoe said as she pointed to the three guys.

We started to walk again, and she showed me to my locker.

( **I'm not going to add Annabeth's Schedule because I dislike seeing them, when ever I read the story I just skip over it so you can find out her schedule as you read)**

 **~Sassy-Rice**

 **I WILL UPDATE SOON, OK?**

 **PLEASE, PLEASE REVEIW OR FOLLOW OR JUST SHOW THAT YOU LIKE THE STORY? CHAPTER IN SOME WAY please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Sassy-Rice here, I'm really sorry I haven't been up dating I have been baby sitting, I've been as buzzy as a bee. (sorry:/)**

Percy's POV:

"Hey, give that back" I yelled at Mike, he's one of my mortal friends. And he just took my Picture of me and Annabeth After the second war.

"Oh, is this you and you "girlfriend" Mick didn't believe I had a girlfriend, really no one believed I have a girl friend excepted Grover and Jupiter.

"Yes, now give it back!" I was starting to get mad.

" Your really good at photoshopping, you know."

" It's not potoshoped!"

" Are you talking about annabeth," Grover was now here with Jupiter.

"Wait, what you know her name" Mike was now confused

"Yeah, we've met her she goes to summer camp with us," Jupiter replied for her boyfriend.

"Ah, the summer camp" Mike paused "I still don't believe you."

"Well I don't need you to," I replied to him.

"Why don't you just date Zoe?" Mike asked. Zoe was a friend of ours.

"Because I have a girlfriend," This time I got right in his face.

He handed the picture back to me and ran too class. I checked the time and I started to run too.

Annabeth's POV:

Zoe had walked me to homeroom and then walked to her seat, I said hello to Mr. Blofis (Percy's step dad) and we talked he the directed be in the direction of Percy's seat which I'm reading in now.

I was at the best part in my favorite book, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, when someone taped me on the shoulder, I looked up and it was Zoe, she said, " I wouldn't site here, Percy, the popular guy I told you about, this is his seat and he has a temper, and get mad when people sit in HIS seat."

I replied with a smirk, "Well, I guess he could be a gentle men and maybe give it up of a lady," Zoe looked very shocked. I when back to Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince I looked up again, when I heard someone run in and the bell rang. I looked up.

I saw him and in all his glory Percy, his messy long black hair, and his sea green eyes, I quickly looked down. I didn't want him to know how I am.

Zoe POV:

I showed the new girl to her seat, I think her name was Anniebell, wait no Annabeth. She was nice, but seemed to me like an average nerd.

I cant believe she would say that, she's going to get it, Percy has some anger issues.

I was lost in my thoughts then I hear some one run in, and then the bell rang. I moved from my thoughts and I saw Percy. His sea-green, that I just get lost in, and then his messy black hair that he never brush, then his smile his big lopsided smile, that when away when he saw annabeth in his seat.

I might I have a small (huge) Crush on Percy Jackson, I have known him since the 10th grade and he only see me as a friend but I don't, only if he could see that I like him. Then again he as this made up girl friend from San Francisco but only Grover and Jupiter believe him.

He waked to his seat and taped the top of the deck, to get annabeth attention. He also tried to get a better look at annabeth but her hair was in her face as she read her book.

Percy said calmly but still cold " Miss I believe you in my seat"

Annabeth still having her face in her book not even bothering to look up said " Well I'm sure you can be a gentle men and go find a other seat for a lady, seaweed brain"

Wait what? seaweed brain? what was annabeth saying I that the thought pass I bet Percy will be back at her for that.

" Well, Wise Girl, I can't because I have to make a stand for all the other people who have there seats taken by some overly obnoxious, stubborn, rude, know it all, pretty, yet a big brain, old head." he smirked.

Wait who's Wise Girl? he thinks she's pretty? What's going on?

Annabeth still looking at her book said " Well, Kelp Head, today is NOT the day or time to be the hero isn't it this is your brake, Now go fine a seat." she was know in a forceful tone she wasn't asking.

Percy know say bent down now almost face to face with annabeth but her hair was in the way then Percy say " I just need one thing before I leave"

Annabeth replied " Well, what might that be?" after she said that Percy did the lest likely thing.

He moved her hair out of her face, and asked "Wise Girl?" annabeth giggled and replied " Seaweed brain" and Percy kissed her, the great and mighty Percy Jackson kissed Annabeth the new nerd girl!


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A**

 **OK, I have been on vacation, and at girls camp so, Im working on the story know I'm really soeey summers been buzzy for me.**

 **Ok, I want to thank** smartgirls and ChildofPoseidon55 **they are the** **first to review! (love you!)**

Daughter of Poseidon10 ESTswimmer GryffindorPosidens Divergents HeHe21 Oceania14 maggers234

For following me I love you all:)

I LOVE you "Josie" you are the best:)

 **Ok, so I know I just add this story, but I love to write (even if I'm really bad at it) I'm going to update SOON, ok?)**

 **Soo please review so I with have more support with making the next few chapters**

 **P.S I'm one Fiction Press Same username**

 **I rally don't care if you tell me I have spelling mistakes because I ALL READY KNOWWWWWWWW I get mad when people tell me I have bad grammar and English!**

 **I have gone though my whole elementary school going to special classes for it, because I couldn't read well or write!**

 **well know look at me I finished the Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters in less the 24 hours**

 **Oh and the Titans' curse in less then 24 hours.**

 **even when I'm texting my friend correct my grammar/spelling!**

 **SO IT WOULD BE REALLY NICE IF NO ONE TELLS ME THAT THERES SPELLING MISTAKES!**

 **I ALL READY KNOW! THAT THERES THE MISTAKE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, I haven been updating I have been really buzzy this summer**

 **Percy POV:**

when I felt Annabeth's lips on mine. I felt like I was in heaven, all my worries on school, paper and assignments (that I never did), melted away it was like we were the only two people in the world. but of curse are beautiful moment was ruined when Paul he coughed and said " well I love the reunion but we have work to do."

UGH he has to ruin everything! well at lest I have time after class.

I walked to my seat, right next to Annabeth's. I wonder how many question I'm going to have to answer? ugh what is Paul talking about? why is Annabeth so pretty? look at her curls...

I'm going to bed...

I felt a sharp pain in my arm "ow!" I looked up and their was Annabeth

"pay attention!" she yelled/whispered then turned to look at the board again.

 **ok... so I have no idea were this story is going so I am going to stop I can think of any thing im going to try a Harry Potter fa** **nfic next so yeah wish me luck,**

 **Sassy-Rice**


End file.
